goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
SallyJones1998 gets grounded on Easter/Beaten up by Reggie
This is a grounded video by Elephant012 Plot SallyJones1998 gets in trouble for watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow as it is made for babies, then she gets no candy for Easter. As a result, Reggie (Free Birds) beats her up for that Cast *Julie as SallyJones1998. *Dave as Mr. Jones. *Kate as Ms. Jones. *Eric as Slippy V. *Young Guy as Reggie. Transcript SallyJones1998: Man, I can not watch any kind baby shows like Nathan Pearson does and Easter is just weeks away! I have an idea, I will watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel since Mom and Dad are not home! (6 episodes later) SallyJones1998: Wow, that was a good baby show! It's way better than Dragon Ball Z! Slippy V: Hey, did you watch Barney when you are not allowed to? SallyJones1998, did you watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow while you were still grounded? Tell me what you watched! SallyJones1998: OK, I watched Shimajirō: A World of Wow while grounded! Slippy V: (Scary Voice) OH (many times)! SALLYJONES1998, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WATCHED SHIMAJIRO: A WORLD OF WOW! YOU KNOW THAT SHOW IS A BABY SHOW NATHAN PEARSON LIKES! Mr. Jones: What is going on here? Slippy V: SallyJones1998 just watched Shimajirō: A World of Wow while grounded! Mr. Jones: What! SallyJones1998, how could you watch Shimajirō: A World of Wow, you know that show is a baby show that is it, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded for tranquility! Mrs. Jones: And for this, we are calling the Easter Bunny and tell him to not give you candy this year! SallyJones1998: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! I want candy for Easter! Mrs. Jones: I don't care, now stop dancing and crying like an idiot and go to bed right now! (When Easter arrived) SallyJones1998: It's Easter morning, I hope the Easter Bunny came and left me some candy and presents! (SallyJones1998 leaves the room and enters the kitchen in shocked) SallyJones1998: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! I did not get anything at all! Mr. Jones: That is right, SallyJones1998, we called the Easter Bunny earlier this month, and tell him not to give you candy ever again! But we did get you some gifts. Mrs. Jones: We got you Dragon Ball Z DVDs, Inuyasha DVDS, Naruto DVDs, One Piece DVDs, Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius on DVD, Frozen on DVD, Wreck-it Ralph on DVD, Grand Theft Auto 5 for the Xbox 360, The Lion King: Diamond Edition on Blu-ray, Aladdin on DVD, The Little Mermaid on DVD, Toy Story on DVD, Toy Story 2 on DVD, Tangled on DVD, Call of Duty: Ghosts for the Xbox 360, Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare for Xbox One and Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi for the Xbox 360! These are the only gifts that are not made for babies! And also, you're grounded forever! Mr. Jones: Now someone will beat you up because you watched Barney yesterday! Do you know who he is? I'll give you a hint. He is from Free Birds, he is a skinny blue headed turkey and he is one of Lucina's friends. SallyJones1998: I don't want to be beaten up by Reggie. Mrs. Jones: That's right. Reggie is going to beat you up. Reggie, beat SallyJones1998 up! (Reggie appears) Reggie: This is what you get for watching a show that's for babies. Now I will smash your skull! Prepare for some bleeding! (The TV static occurs followed by the technical difficulties sign saying LOSER: SALLYJONES1998) (The End) Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Grounded Videos